


Professional Opinion

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Hannibal (TV), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood, Eiffel is sick, Empathy, Graphic murder description, M/M, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel is Will Graham and Hilbert is Hannibal. Eiffel loses time while analyzing a crime scene. He ends up in the office of his psychiatrist, Alexander Hilbert. They discuss opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Opinion

" _Douglas_."

He was standing in a bedroom. He stood over a bed watching the happy couple sleeping, unaware.

" _Doug_."

He was shaking but he knew what he had to do. The husband turned over in bed with a grunt. This was the man who was a snake, he spoke false words, he spoke truthless words of treachery. What punishment would be equal to that hell on earth he created? Send him into Dante's inferno without the thing that caused this. His wife too.

" _Douglas Eiffel._ "

Eiffel raised the knife, expressionless. The man opened his mouth to snore. The knife landed in the gaping hole of lies instead. The man woke up and let out distressed choking sounds. He stared into Eiffel's dead eyes with his own wide frightened ones.

".. _ffe...l.._ "

In one swift movement he cut the man's tongue. Blood poured from his mouth and the man writhed in pain. With another flick of the wrist he cut the throat of the wife. She hadn't spread falsities, no need for her to suffer.

_"Eif..fe..l"_

There was a voice calling from a distance. It was familiar.  
He picked up the tongue and placed it in his own mouth. Now he had the tongue of the liar. Dante could welcome him.

" _EIFFEL_."

Douglas Eiffel jerked his head up. He was sitting in a chair with a wrapped blanket around his shoulders and violent tremors wracking his body. Sweat dripped down his face and his neck was slick with the fear.

He had been in the bedroom of the crime scene. He was understanding. Song what others could not. Why was he here? Why was he in the all too familiar office of Alexander Hilbert?

"You entered a fugue state it seems." came the answer from behind. The heavily accented voice belonged to the good doctor.

"Why did you go to the crime scene? You know what looking does, and you are ill."

Hilbert walked into view, as always dressed sharply and looking well groomed. He knelt down in front of Eiffel and placed a hand flat on his forehead.

"Your fever is worse." he stated.

"I..." he paused to clear his throat, "I need to get home. How long have I been out?"

"You came to my office still in a state at 10 this morning, Renee reported you missing from the scene of the crime around 9. It is now 8 PM."

The hand had slid from his forehead to cup the side of his face. Eiffel unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"My dogs." his voice was croaky and rough. The shakes still ran through his body. "I need to get home and take care of my dogs."

Hilbert stood up and looked down at him on scrutiny. Eiffel shrunk under the gaze.

"In my professional opinion I would like to keep you here. You are still sleepwalking, yes?"

Eiffel grudgingly answered, "Yeah but-"

"I will call Isabelle and she will take care of your dogs."

"In your personal, not professional opinion, do you think I can leave?"

Hilbert's mouth quirked up at the sides, "No, Douglas."

Shit, he was using his actual name. It was bad then.

"I insist you take my bed for the night."

Now it was Doug's turn to crack a grin, albeit a shaky one. "Is it in your professional opinion that you share that bed? Because if you were going to take the couch I'd say that you may need to reconsider."

"Of course," Hilbert replied courteously, "I always take the personal opinions of my patients into consideration."

"Will you be telling that part to Renée?"

"Patient confidentiality is always top priority, Douglas."

"Then let's go." He said with a grin, "I'm exhausted."


End file.
